


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: The Usual Suspects

by DesertScribe



Category: The Usual Suspects (1995)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: Who is Keyser Soze?





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: The Usual Suspects

He'd had the perfect story prepared before allowing himself to be captured, but then they had left him to wait, and wait, and wait, until he was bored and feeling spiteful. By the time Kujan arrived to interrogate him, he'd long ago decided to discard most of that perfect story and extemporize all but the few key points which could have brought it all crashing down too soon. What better way to add an extra "Fuck you" to this man than to still manage to fool him while using the flimsiest possible web of lies instead of an impenetrable one?


End file.
